Rematch
by ObeSlifRa
Summary: Takes place between the Yu-Gi-Oh movie and the Waking the Dragons series. Yu-Gi and Kaiba have a rematch, and either duelist has a high chance of winning. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

_**Rematch**_

Setting: This story takes place a day or two after the movie, and before the Waking the Dragons series.

Disclaimer: The characters and places in my story are based on those in the television series on channel 11, so they do not belong to me. The cards they use also are the property of the television series, or the property of Upper Deck. Now to the story.

_**Prologue**_

Kaibaland, the place where dueling came alive. Seto Kaiba owned it, and his holographic duel stadiums were state of the art, but second only to his duel disk.

Many people were dueling in the massive arenas of Kaibaland. But none were more famous than Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler. Yugi stood behind the blue podium on the right side of the arena, Joey behind the red podium on the far left. The duel was in its final moments, for Joey had 800 lifepoints, and Yugi had 200.

"Well, Yugi, looks like you'll be doing my homework for a week," Joey boasted.

Yugi laughed. "Hm, don't be too sure, Joey. In case you forgot, it's still my turn. You may have your Rocket Warrior and Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field, but you won't be winning for long."

"Come on Yug, you've got no monsters on the field. Whatever card you play can't stop me from winning," Joey countered.

"Hm, we'll see Joey."

Yugi drew a card from his deck. He had three cards in his hand, the Dark Magician, Magical Hats, and the card he had just drawn… Monster Reborn.

"Did you get your card, Yugi?" Joey asked in a boasting manor.

Yugi smiled. "As a matter of fact, I did. This duel is over."

Fear came into Joey's eyes.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect any card from either graveyard, and I think you know which card I'm bringing back,"

Joey groaned, for he did know.

"I choose to resurrect my Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

'I knew it,' Joey thought. This was not good.

Then, a huge, blue, muscular fiend-like beast with spikes on its shoulders and a hideous face with big menacing teeth ascended from the holographic arena.

Once Obelisk was fully on the field, Yugi explained, "Since your Red-Eyes only has 2400 attack points, and Obelisk has 4000, all I need to do is attack and this duel's over."

Joey grimaced. He knew he couldn't escape his fate; he was about to lose.

"Now Obelisk, destroy Joey's Red-Eyes, and end this duel."

Obelisk lifted its powerful arm and swung at Joey's Red-Eyes. Upon impact, the hologram of Joey's Red-Eyes roared in pain before shattering into pieces.

"No, I lost!"

The holograms of Rocket Warrior and Obelisk the Tormentor disappeared as Yugi spoke, "Don't worry Joey, you gave me quite a run for my money. You really are an excellent duelist."

Joey smiled. "Thanks Yug, you're a real pal."

The two met in the stands next to the arena where they had dueled. "So don't forget my essay on Shakespeare's _Othello_ is due in two days."

"Don't worry about it," Joey replied reluctantly, but a deal was a deal.

At that moment, the door opened, and Seto Kaiba walked in, proud and erect. He saw Joey and Yugi and sighed. "Oh great, you two geeks."

"Geeks?" Joey was on the verge of screaming. "Who are you calling a geek?"

Yugi ignored Kaiba's comment. "What brings you here Kaiba?" he asked considerately.

"I'm making my rounds to check on the arenas, but had I known you dweebs were here, I'd have waited."

Joey's fists were clenching, and he was groaning with anger.

"Cool it, Joey," Yugi said.

"Yeah, cool it, Wheeler; you don't want to make your master look bad do you?"

That was the last straw- Joey lunged, but Yugi held him back. "Relax, Joey, he's not worth it."

Reluctantly, Joey stopped.

"So, Yugi," Kaiba said. "Consider yourself lucky because had Anubis not interfered, I'd have beaten you once and for all."

"Sure," Joey replied sarcastically.

Kaiba ignored him and kept his attention towards Yugi. "So, how about you and I have a rematch, Yugi? That way I can finally crush you on my own terms, rather than some Egyptian God's."

"I don't need to give you a rematch Kaiba," Yugi replied. "I've already beaten you four times already."

The anger was showing in Kaiba's face. He wanted that rematch and literally _everyone_ knew it. "What, are you afraid that your luck spell won't hold up much longer? If so, I can understand."

Then, the pyramid-shaped item around Yugi's neck, the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Yami Yugi came forth. "I fear nothing Kaiba," he said boldly.

"So, does that mean you're willing to put your pride in the back seat and actually duel me like a man?"

Yami nodded, "Very well, Kaiba. Where and when?"

"In front of my Duel Dome, tomorrow at noon," Kaiba replied. "And make sure you bring your duel disk and your Three Egyptian God cards. "

"Very well," Yugi replied, and without another word, Kaiba strode out.

"Man, what a pain that guy is." Joey exclaimed.

"I know," Yami agreed. "But look on the bright side, at least now we have reason for a second duel…"

"You got it Yug," Joey smiled, "and trust me, even your God cards won't help you win this one."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

When Yami and Joey arrived at the Duel Dome, the damage it had sustained because of Anubis hadn't been repaired, making the dome look more like a canyon instead. Seto and his younger brother Mokuba were waiting.

"Took you dweebs long enough," said Kaiba.

"Quit your complainin' and get on with the duel already will ya?" Joey replied.

Kaiba ignored him.

"Hey guys," Mokuba said. "You ready, Yugi?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Do you have the three Egyptian God cards?"

"Yes Kaiba."

Kaiba turned and walked back a little. "Good. Now, enough chat, let's duel."

Yami gave a nod. "Fine. Let the duel begin!"

Yami and Kaiba were now a duel arena's length apart, and they each activated their duel disks, so they showed 4000 lifepoints. Then they each drew their opening five card hand.

"I'll go first," Kaiba exclaimed. The five cards in his hand were the Hitotsume Giant, Rude Kaiser, Dark Hole, Trap Hole, and Banisher of the Light. He drew a card from his deck and looked at it, then after about thirty seconds, he said, "I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode." A hologram of a purple and turquoise monster with a purple face mask and three small masks around the pelvis area appeared. "Then I place once card face down, and end my turn."

"Hm, very well then, my move." Yami drew his card. He had drawn Magic Cylinder, and already had Curse of Dragon, Winged Dragon- Guardian of the Fortress, Swords of Revealing Light, Beta the Magnet Warrior and Reinforcements. "I summon Winged Dragon- Guardian of the Fortress, in attack mode," a blue, pterodactyl-like dragon hologram appeared. "Then I too, place one card face down. Your move Kaiba."

Kaiba gave a slight laugh and drew his card. "Yugi, please, I thought you'd have more fight in you than that. I guess I'll just have to show you the light. Grand Tiki Elder, attack his Winged Dragon now."

Yami grinned. "I guess we'll see about that, won't we. I activate my trap card, Reinforcements. This raises my dragons' strength from 1400 to 1900 for this turn, and since your Grand Tiki Elder only has 1500, he'll be incinerated by my dragon."

"No," Kaiba moaned.

"Yes. Now my dragon, destroy Grand Tiki Elder."

The blue dragon opened its mouth, and a huge fireball flew out, destroying Grand Tiki upon impact, and lowering Kaiba's lifepoints to 3600.

"Way to go Yugi," Joey cheered.

"I play one more card face down and end my turn," Kaiba explained.

Yami drew his card. "Time for me to add to my lead, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." A yellow magnet warrior that looked like it had the head of a mouse now emerged.

"Not quite, Yugi. Activate trap, Trap Hole."

Yami looked taken aback. "Oh no, that automatically destroys my monster."

Kaiba smiled. "Bingo. Say goodbye to a 1700 strength asset, Yugi." A deep hole appeared beneath the Magnet Warrior, and it fell in, shattering. Afterward, the hole disappeared.

"Oh, I'm not done yet Kaiba; I still have my Winged Dragon. So now, my dragon, attack his lifepoints directly."

Again, a fireball flew from the dragons' mouth and it hid Kaiba, square in the chest, almost knocking the wind out of him. He moaned as if it were a real fireball. Once he recuperated, his duel disk lifepoint monitor dropped to 2200.

"Nice job, Yug, now you've got him scared," Joey said, cheering his friend on. "Look, he's shaking."

"Oh trust me, _Wheeler_; we'll see who's shaking soon enough." Kaiba drew his card. "I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two new cards." He drew them, and examined them. 'Perfect,' he thought. "I activate Change of Heart to take control of your dragon." The dragon then floated onto Kaiba's side of the field. "Next I sacrifice it so I can summon my Rude Kaiser." The Winged Dragon glowed white, and was then replaced by an almost humanistic green lizard. "Now, Rude Kaiser, attack Yugi's lifepoints directly." The lizard ran towards Yugi. Then about a foot away, the Rude Kaiser lifted his arms, and slashed Yami in the chest with sharp axes that were attached to his arms. He moaned from the impact, and his duel disk lowered from 4000 to 2200. "Well, well, well. It seems we're tied Yugi."

"Not for long though Kaiba," Yami replied. He drew his card. "I place one card face down, and then I activate Swords of Revealing Light."

"Oh, great," Kaiba groaned.

At that moment, about ten yellow electric swords flew down and covered Kaiba's Rude Kaiser.

"Now," Yami explained, "I don't have to worry about an attack from you for three whole turns."

Kaiba grinned. "You're not out of the woods yet, Yugi. Just because I can't use my monsters to attack you doesn't mean you have nothing to worry about."

Yami nodded. "I know that, Kaiba. But now, I play Queen's Knight, in attack mode." A hologram of a woman in a pink uniform, and a silver helmet not fully covering her blonde hair appeared. "That ends my turn."

A frown came across Kaiba's face. 'I know this strategy. On his next turn, he'll bring out King's Knight, followed by Jack's Knight, and then sacrifice to summon an Egyptian God card.' He drew his card. 'Hm, my hand isn't very promising. I don't have anything in my hand that can defeat his Knight. If his Swords weren't on the field, my Rude Kaiser would crush her, but he's trapped. I guess for now, I'll have to play defense.' "I play the Hitotsume Giant, in defense mode." A turquoise giant with the eye of a Cyclops appeared. "Your turn Yugi."

'Hm,' thought Yami. 'His giant has only 1000 defense points, so I can destroy it easily. But Kaiba still has that face down card. If I attack, I can lose my knight, and my strategy would be ruined. I better wait.' After drawing his card, he said, "Now, I summon King's Knight to the field." A man with a yellow uniform and a helmet covering some of his blonde hair appeared next to Queen's Knight. "And when these two monsters are both on the field at the same time, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight to the field." Another warrior, but in a black uniform this time, appeared between his two monsters. "Your move."

"Come on, Seto," Mokuba called. "Don't let him summon his Egyptian God card."

Kaiba drew. 'I wish it were that easy, but I don't have the cards for it in my hand… Wait, I still have my face down card. I can use that against his Egyptian God.' "I play one card face down, and end my turn."

"My move." Yami put all his faith in this draw, and looked at the card once he picked it up. 'Yes,' he thought. "Now I sacrifice my three monsters, so I can play my Egyptian God card, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" The three knights glowed white and disappeared, then a long, meandering, red dragon with two mouths on its face appeared.

"Alright, Yug," Joey said. "Just two more to go."

"Now, Slifer the Sky Dragon, destroy the Rude Kaiser." A white fireball flew from Slifer's bottom mouth, destroying the Rude Kaiser on impact, and reducing Kaiba's lifepoints to 2000. "Your move."

"Very well, Yugi, but I guarantee you, you'll rue those words." Kaiba drew. "Now, I activate one of my face down cards, Dark Hole."

Yami gasped. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Kaiba replied. "Say goodbye to Slifer the Sky Dragon."

A black hole appeared in the center of the field, and in seconds, Slifer and the Hitotsume Giant were sucked into the Vortex.

"True, I lose my monster also," Kaiba conceded, "but destroying your Egyptian God card was well worth it. I set one monster in face down defense position and end my turn."

Suddenly, the swords of Revealing Light disappeared. "Well, Yugi, you have no monsters on the field, and your Swords of Revealing Light have expired. You better make this turn count, Yugi, otherwise, this duel's done."

A grimace went over Yami's face. Kaiba was right, and in order to win the duel, he'd need a good card right now. He drew his card, and immediately, he knew his fate.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"So Yugi," Kaiba taunted, "did you get a worthwhile card, or should I just put you out of your misery?"

Yami grinned. "Kaiba, this game isn't over yet. In fact, I'm about to be one step closer to victory than defeat."

A stunned look filled Kaiba's face.

"I activate my magic card, Necromancy," Yami explained.

"Oh no, now you can bring monsters back from _my_ graveyard," Kaiba complained.

Yami smiled. "Yes, and so, I resurrect Grand Tiki Elder, Rude Kaiser, and the Hitotsume Giant." One by one, a hologram of each monster appeared on his side of the field. "Next, I'll play one card face down, and then I'll sacrifice Hitotsume Giant, so I can summon my Curse of Dragon to the field." The Hitotsume Giant glowed white, and transformed into a yellow dragon with red segmented lines spread out across its body, and red piercing eyes. "Now my dragon, destroy his face down monster." Fire spewed from the yellow dragon's mouth and aimed directly for Kaiba's face down monster.

"Nice try, Yugi," Kaiba said.

At first, Yami didn't understand, but in seconds, he did. Upon the impact of the scorching flames to the face down monster, a hologram of a man with a blue and gold outfit, much like one a priest would wear, along with a small blue fez hat appeared. Once the flames stopped, both monsters were still on the field. "What? Your monster wasn't destroyed!"

Kaiba grinned. "That's because my Banisher of the Light has the same defensive points as your dragon. Just be thankful you attacked with Curse of Dragon, otherwise you'd have lost some lifepoints."

'Kaiba's right,' Yami thought, 'his monster has 2000 defense points. There's nothing else I can do.' "I end my turn, Kaiba."

"Good." Kaiba drew his card. "I activate the magic card, Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we have six cards."

They each drew until they had six cards, but Yami was stunned to see that Kaiba didn't put Card of Sanctity into his graveyard but out of play instead. "Kaiba, why didn't you put your magic card into your graveyard?"

"Simple, Yugi," Kaiba explained, "my monster's special ability. As long as my Banisher of the Light is in play, any card sent to the graveyard is removed from play instead."

'No, that means any card sent to the graveyard will be withdrawn from the game. I've got to destroy his Banisher of the Light, and fast.'

Kaiba looked at his hand. 'Excellent.' He grinned, "Yugi, this duel may as well be over, because I can now summon my ultimate monster."

Fear filled Yami face. "You don't mean?"

"I do, Yugi. Now I activate the magic card Polymerization, fusing the three Blue-Eyes in my hand into one, bringing forth my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" One by one, three monstrous, white dragons appeared, and then they merged together into one monstrous dragon with three heads. "So, Yugi, it appears that this duel could be over in one breath from my dragon. But that wouldn't be much fun, would it? So, I place one card face down, and end my turn."

'Great,' thought Yami as he drew his card, 'now Kaiba has his strongest monster on the field,' Then he smiled… seeing the card on the far right in his hand. "Kaiba, you're going down."

Kaiba didn't buy it. "Oh really, and what makes you think that?"

"The card that I'm holding in my hand,"

Then it hit him. "You aren't holding what I think you are, are you?"

"Yes, I am, Kaiba. So now I sacrifice my three monsters, so I can summon my second Egyptian God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami's monsters shattered, and then a monstrous, golden dragon appeared, with sharp claws and wings greater than a pterodactyl. The dragon roared, sending a chill through Kaiba's spine. "Now Kaiba, since I tribute summoned Ra, the attack and defense points of the monsters used as sacrifices transfer to Ra, giving him a grand total of 5300 attack points."

"No, my dragon only has 4500 attack points." Kaiba knew what was coming next.

"Now, Winged Dragon of Ra," Yami commanded, "destroy his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The mighty dragon opened its mouth, and a steam of fire gushed out, aiming towards Kaiba's dragon. Once the fire hit Kaiba's dragon, all three heads yelped in pain, then the dragon shattered into pieces.

"No, my dragon!" Kaiba exclaimed, and his lifepoints reached 1200.

"And," Yami continued, "Since your Banisher of the Light is on the field, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is removed from play."

"Alright, Yug," Joey cheered, but Mokuba wasn't too happy.

"I can't believe my brother lost his Ultimate Dragon and his Blue-Eyes so easily," Mokuba said.

Joey couldn't help but feel bad for Mokuba, so he tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry, Mokuba; even though your brother is a jerk, he ain't stupid. I'm sure he's got a plan all planned out, but don't expect it to work." Then it hit him, Kaiba losing his dragons so easily, playing the Banisher of the Light, he probably _did_ have this all planned. "Yugi, be careful. With how easy Kaiba's been playing, I think he's got this all planned."

Yami realized the logic to Joey's warning. "I place one card face down, and end my turn."

"Fine by me," Kaiba replied. "I play one card face down, and I play a monster in face down defense position. Back to you, Yugi."

'Hm, if Kaiba does have a plan, it seems too desperate and weak to be a threat.' "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in defense mode." A man with blonde hair, and brown gloves appeared kneeling next to Ra. "Now, Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy Kaiba's Banisher of the Light."

Another attack from Ra commenced.

"You should have listened to your cheerleading squad, Yugi," Kaiba said.

"What do you mean, Kaiba?" Yami didn't need an answer. A fat, ugly magician with gray hair, an orange suit, a back like the Hunchback of Notre Dame, and a green staff appeared. It was incinerated just as quickly. Seconds later, the Winged Dragon of Ra glowed yellow, and it roared in pain. "What's happening to my dragon?" he asked as the dragon shattered.

Kaiba grinned. "I activated my trap card, Shift, which changes the target of your attack. Therefore, you attacked my Old Vindictive Magician, who destroys any monster upon being flipped face up. And since my Banisher of the Light remains unharmed, Ra is removed from the game."

"I end my turn."

"I thought you would." Kaiba replied, "I play one card face down, and pass it back to you."

"Fine." Yami drew. "I play Big Shield Guardna in defense mode." A man with high, long black hair, behind a huge black shield appeared. "Then I end my turn."

Kaiba drew. "I activate the magic card Monster Recovery. Now I can put my Banisher of the Light into my deck, and I don't draw any cards because there were none in my hand. Then I activate my face down card, Return From the Different Dimension to bring five monsters removed from the game back to the field." A portal opened in front of Kaiba, and Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes White dragons, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra came through.

"Way to go, Seto," Mokuba cheered Kaiba.

'I think I'm in trouble,' thought Yami.

"Well, Yugi, it appears I now have five of the most powerful dragons in the game on my side of the field," Kaiba said. "This duel is over." Kaiba laughed, and all Yami could do was frown, for if he didn't find a way to defeat Kaiba, he would lose the duel.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Yami stared at the five dragons on Kaiba's side of the field, ready to take out the rest of his lifepoints.

"This is the end, Yugi," Kaiba exclaimed. "Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy his Big Shield Guardna with your white lightning attack!" The dragon roared, and a thick, white laser beam blasted towards the Big Shield Guardna.

"I reveal one of my face down cards," Yami said, "Enchanted Javelin. This card increases my lifepoints by the attack strength of the monster attacking me, and since your Blue-Eyes has 3000 attack points, I now have 5200 lifepoints."

"That's no big deal Yugi," Kaiba replied, "because my dragon will still destroy your Big Shield Guardna." The blast hit the warrior's shield, breaking it into pieces, and then the blast proceeded to the warrior, hitting him smack in the chest, making him shatter on the spot as well. "Now, my second Blue-Eyes will annihilate your Neo the Magic Swordsman." Kaiba's second Blue-Eyes attack commenced.

"Hold on Kaiba, I activate another face down card. Go, Magic Cylinder."

Kaiba grunted. "Great. More to worry about."

Two reddish-pink bazookas appeared, one on each of Neo the Magic Swordsman's shoulders. The white lightning attack entered the bazooka on his left shoulder. "Now, my Swordsman, reflect his attack right back at him." The blast then discharged from the bazooka on his right shoulder, hitting the attacking Blue-Eyes in the chest. It roared, and then shattered.

"You may have avoided that one, Yugi," Kaiba said, "but you won't avoid this one. So now, my final Blue-Eyes shall destroy Neo the Magic Swordsman."

The final Blue-Eyes attacked Neo. Unlike the previous attack, this one succeeded. The blast surrounded Neo, and he withered away along with the dragons attack.

"And now, it's time for the best part. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Yugi's lifepoints directly!" The three headed dragon attacked in a similar fashion as the Blue-Eyes White Dragons did, except that each head unleashed its own blast.

"I activate my final face down card," Yami explained, "the trap card, Waboku, which reduces all damage inflicted to my lifepoints to 0." Three men in blue robes appeared, and absorbed the attack.

Kaiba wasn't happy, but his grin hid that well. "Good play Yugi, but don't forget that Waboku only lasts for one turn. On my next turn, I'll crush you."

Yami's grin reflected Kaiba's. "You've obviously forgotten two very important details Kaiba; first, it's my turn now, and second, since your turn is over, all five dragons you resurrected are again removed from the game."

The portal appeared on Kaiba's side of the field again, and sucked all four dragons on the field back into it.

"Now, I'll draw." Yami drew his card and analyzed his hand for a dueling strategy. Once he saw the move he could make, he grinned. If all went well, this duel would be over on this turn. "I activate the magic card, Premature Burial. At a cost of 800 lifepoints, I can resurrect any monster from my graveyard; and the monster I choose, is my Beta the Magnet Warrior." The golden mouse-like magnet warrior appeared, as if emerging from a trap door, and his lifepoints reduced to 4400. "Next, I'll have my magnet warrior merge with the other two magnet warriors in my hand, Gamma and Alpha, to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior." Two more magnet warriors appeared, and all three disassembled. Then they each assembled into one tall magnetic warrior, with a long, wide sword, and attack strength of 3500. "Now, Valkyrion, attack Kaiba's lifepoints directly, so I can win this duel."

Kaiba grinned as Valkyrion lifted its sword and lunged towards Kaiba. "I don't think so Yugi. I activate my trap card, Negate Attack."

"No, now my attack won't deplete your lifepoints."

"Exactly," Kaiba replied. As Valkyrion lunged its sword, it hit an invisible barrier, causing ripples in the impact zone.

"Nice job, Seto," Mokuba cheered his brother.

Joey shook his head. "Hah, he was just lucky. Yugi'll clobber 'im, just look at his monster."

Yami sighed. "I end my turn."

"I thought you would," Kaiba drew. "I play one monster card face down, in defense mode, and then I'll pass it back to you."

"Fine," Yami drew, "now, Valkyrion, destroy Kaiba's face down monster."

Again, Valkyrion lifted its mighty sword, and lunged at the monster on Kaiba's side of the field. Just before his sword struck Kaiba's monster, a monster with one on each half of its face, separated by its red skin, eyes all over its arms, and wearing green pants appeared, then shattered when Valkyrion struck it with its sword.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"That was my Big Eye monster card," Kaiba explained, "and when it's flipped face up, I can see the top five cards in my deck, and arrange them in any order that I want." He took the top five cards in his deck, analyzed them, and then put them back in the order he chose.

"Fine. Make your move."

"With pleasure," Kaiba drew. 'Hm, Yugi didn't use that card he drew before, so I'll bet it isn't a monster card. But that's irrelevant, his Valkyrion is too strong for my monsters to destroy, and unless I can come up with something, he'll defeat me on his next turn.' "I play another monster in face down defense position. Your move."

Yami drew. "This card worked well for you Kaiba, now we'll see if it will work well for me. I activate my Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw more cards."

They both drew.

"Anything else Yugi?" Kaiba asked, nagging him on.

Yami analyzed his hand. He had only two monsters in his hand; one was Kuribo, the other was the Dark Magician, and all the others were magic or trap cards. Since he couldn't summon the Dark Magician, and he wanted to hold onto Kuribo, he said, "I place one card face down, and now my Valkyrion will destroy your monster."

Valkyrion attacked again. Then, a monster with a pale white head and hands appeared, his chest and arms covered by a green cloak, and a chainsaw here his legs should be. The monster shattered when Valkyrion's sword hit it.

"You may have destroyed my Trap Master Yugi, but his special ability allows me to choose one trap card on the field and destroy it. Since your card is face down, let's see what it is."

The face down card flipped face up, and Kaiba wasn't happy. The face down card was a magic card, Mage Power. After a few seconds, the card returned to its face down position.

"My turn is done," Yami said.

Kaiba drew. "You're going down, Yugi; for I activate Enemy Controller," a video game controller shimmered onto the battlefield, "now I enter the code to control your Valkyrion; left, right, A, B," The buttons pressed as Kaiba said them. "Now, your Valkyrion is mine." Valkyrion floated to Kaiba's side of the field. "Valkyrion, attack Yugi's lifepoints directly!"

Valkyrion attacked Yami-Yugi, but instead of striking him with his sword, many Kuribo's started appearing, taking Valkyrion's strike.

"Not Kuribo again," Kaiba complained, "well, at least Kuribo can't protect you a second time, Yugi. Now, I sacrifice your Valkyrion so I can summon my Judge Man to the field, in attack mode," a tall fat man with a huge club and a shirt and hat of different shades of blue appeared. "Your move, Yugi."

'No, now I don't have my Valkyrion anymore, and Kaiba's Judge Man has 2200 attack points.' Yami thought.

"Time's wasting Yugi," Kaiba taunted.

After a few seconds, Yami made his move. "I place one more card face down, and then I activate the magic card, Exchange, allowing us to exchange one card from our opponent's hand."

Kaiba and Yami met in the center of the field. Yami chose first, taking Kaiba's Cost Down magic card. Then Kaiba chose Dian Keto the Cure Master. They then returned to where they were standing. Upon his return, Yami continued, "Next I'll summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, in defense mode," a handsome man in a green, brown and silver suit of armor; beige pants and a purple cape appeared. "I end my turn."

"Excellent. Now," Kaiba drew. "I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master, which raises my lifepoints by 1000 points, giving me 2200 lifepoints." His lifepoint meter on his duel disk set to 2200. 'Attacking would be useless, since his Guardian can't be destroyed by monsters stronger and equal to 1900, so I can't do much, this turn.' "I play two cards face down, and then I end my turn."

"Big mistake Kaiba," Yami said, "now I activate Cost Down, reducing my monster's level by two stars. Now, I'll sacrifice my Guardian, so I can summon, my Dark Magician." A man in a purple magician's suit, long pointy magician's hat, purple hair banks underneath and a shining turquoise staff appeared, "and next, I'll increase his strength with my magic card, Mage Power. Now, for every magic card on my side of the field, my monster's attack points increase by 500 attack points, giving my Dark Magician 3000 attack points."

Kaiba frowned. 'Great, just what I need.'

"Now, Dark Magician, destroy Kaiba's Judge Man with your dark magic attack!" The Dark Magician lifted its staff, and suddenly, the colors of the Judge Man and the immediate surroundings near him changed into shades of black and blue, and the Judge Man groaned in pain and shattered. Kaiba's lifepoints then reduced to 1400.

Kaiba laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, Yugi; you fell right into my trap. I activate the trap card, Attack and Receive,"

"What does Attack and Receive do?"

"Simple, I can only activate that card when I take damage to my lifepoints. When the damage occurs, this trap card will drain 700 of your lifepoints."

Yami grimaced. 'Great.' His lifepoint meter then dropped from 4400 to 3700. "I end my turn."

Kaiba drew. "Very well then, I play one card face down, and then I'll end my turn.

Yami drew. "Now, Dark Magician, destroy his face down monster."

The Dark Magician attacked Kaiba's face down monster the way it attacked his Judge Man before. A golden mask with one eye-hole the shape of an open mouth, and a red 'x' stretching from the eye-hole to the bottom on the right center appeared, and then shattered.

Kaiba grinned. "Thanks, Yugi; for now I can bring any trap card from my graveyard back to my hand, and I think you can guess which one I'm bringing back."

Fear filled Yami eyes. "You're bringing back Return From the Different Dimension!"

"Exactly, and once I activate it, my dragons will wipe out your Dark Magician and the rest of your lifepoints.

"We'll see," Yami replied, "we'll see."

"Yes, we will." Kaiba drew. "I play three cards face down and end my turn."

'I could attack Kaiba directly;' Yami thought, 'but if he's got Return From the Different Dimension on the field, I'll be in big trouble!'

Kaiba gazed at him tauntingly.

Yami drew. He now hoped with all his heart that the cards in his hand would be able to bring Kaiba down.


	5. Conclusion

_**Conclusion**_

"I play two cards face down. Your move."

Kaiba grinned. "Fine, because this duel is about to end! I activate my face down card, Return From the Different Dimension."

'I knew it.' "Not so fast, Kaiba."

Kaiba stopped short.

"I activate my trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit," Yami explained, "at a cost of 1000 lifepoints, I can cancel the activation of one magic or trap card on your side of the field." His lifepoint meter decreased to 2700.

Kaiba grinned. "I expected you'd pull something like that, and believe it or not, I'm going to stop you with my own trap card,"

Fear filled Yami's eyes. "You have a Seven Tools of the Bandit also?"

"Yes, Yugi; so now, I'll cancel your trap card, allowing me to activate my Return From the Different Dimension after all." Kaiba's lifepoints decreased to 900.

Again, the portal opened, and Kaiba's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra came through.

'No, he succeeded.'

Joey groaned. "Ah, come on Kaiba; duel with some originality will ya?"

"What for?" Kaiba mocked. "What works, works; not that you'd understand anything about that," Kaiba returned his attention to Yami. "You won't outlast this storm Yugi. Now, I sacrifice my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, so I can transfer their attack strength to my Winged Dragon of Ra; and just in case you're too shocked to complete the math, that gives Ra 9000 attack points!"

'Oh boy, this isn't good.' Thought Joey.

"Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Yugi's Dark Magician and end this duel!"

The Dragon attacked, three white large laser beams approaching Yugi's Dark Magician.

"This duel's over," Kaiba explained.

Yami grinned. "Not yet, Kaiba."

"What?"

"I activate my trap card, Magician's Select. Now, my Dark Magician is safe for this turn, and your attack is diverted to the weakest monster on your side of the field."

Just before hitting the Dark Magician, the attack turned and aimed for Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon.

"Fine by me," Kaiba said, "because I now activate a trap that will help my victory to come much sooner. I play Graverobber. This card allows me to steal one card from your graveyard, and use it as my own, and I'll choose your Enchanted Javelin."

A purple-faced midget appeared, and in its hands, it held the Enchanted Javelin trap card.

"Oh no, now your lifepoints increase by 4500."

"Exactly." Kaiba's lifepoint meter rose to 5400. "So, Yugi, it appears that I'm the one leading in this duel now."

Yami grunted.

"I summon my Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode, and I end my turn." The portal appeared again, and the Winged Dragon of Ra was sucked in.

Yami drew. "I place one monster and one other card face down, giving my Dark Magician an extra 500 attack points thanks to my Mage Power." The Dark Magician's attack points rose to 3500. "Now, Dark Magician, destroy Kaiba's Giant Soldier of Stone."

The Dark Magician attacked, and the Giant Soldier of Stone shattered. "Make your move."

Kaiba drew. "I summon one more monster in face down defense position. Back to you."

Yami drew. "Dark Magician, attack Kaiba's face down monster."

The Dark Magician attacked, but Yami wasn't happy, because his Dark Magician just destroyed another Mask of Darkness.

"Thanks Yugi," Kaiba taunted, "now I'll bring a trap card back from my graveyard."

'Oh no,' Yami thought. "I'll bet he just bought back Return from the Different Dimension _again_.' "I end my turn."

Kaiba drew. "I play my mighty Battle Ox, in attack mode." An ox wearing a red and yellow suit of armor and carrying a huge axe appeared. "Now, Battle Ox, destroy Yugi's face down monster."

The Battle Ox lifted its axe and ran like the wind toward the face down monster, and then when he reached it, he swiped his axe and destroyed the monster. However, he was not pleased, for he had just destroyed the Magician of Faith.

"Don't look so glum Kaiba," Yami said in a mocking tone, "I let you bring back a trap card, so it's only fair you let me draw a magic card as well."

Kaiba grunted. "I end my turn."

"You tell 'im Yug." Joey said from the sideline.

Yami drew. "I activate the magic card, Autonomous Action Unit. At a cost of 1500 lifepoints, I can revive one monster from your graveyard, and summon it on my side of the field. The monster that I choose shall be your Judge Man." Yami's lifepoints decreased to 1200. "Now, Judge Man, destroy Kaiba's Battle Ox!"

The Judge Man ran towards Kaiba's Battle Ox, and destroyed it with its club. Kaiba's lifepoints reduced to 4900.

Kaiba laughed. "Ha, ha, ha; again, you fell right into my trap, Yugi."

Yami was taken aback.

"I activate my other Attack and Receive trap card. Normally you'd only lose 700 lifepoints, but since I have another Attack and Receive in my graveyard, you lose another 300 lifepoints."

"No, now I only have 200 lifepoints!" Yami explained.

"Bingo, and compared to my 4900, I'd say you're in some real hot water."

Yami glanced at his Dark Magician. He wanted to attack Kaiba directly, but Kaiba still had two cards face down. If Kaiba had another Attack and Receive card on the field, he would lose. Yet, he followed his instincts. "Dark Magician, attack Kaiba's lifepoints directly."

The Dark Magician attacked, and wiped out 3500 of Kaiba's lifepoints, leaving Kaiba with 1400 lifepoints. "And I'm not done yet; I activate the magic card that I bought back from the graveyard earlier, Swords of Revealing Light!"

About ten yellow, electric swords surrounded Kaiba. "Your move Kaiba."

Kaiba drew. "I activate Rain of Mercy, increasing both our lifepoints by 1000." Kaiba's lifepoints rose to 2400, Yami's rose to 1200. "Then, I'll summon my Mystical Elf in defense mode," a beautiful blue woman with blonde hair, wearing a white robe appeared, singing in a beautiful voice. "Your turn."

Yami drew. "I play one monster face down. Now, Judge Man, attack Kaiba's Mystical Elf." The Judge Man attacked, and she shattered. "Now, Dark Magician, finish him off."

The Dark Magician attacked.

"Not quite, Yugi, I activate the trap card, Nutrient Z. This raises my lifepoints to 4000 before the damage is calculated."

'Kaiba made a good move,' Yami thought, 'he may have 500 lifepoints, but I can still win.' "I end my turn."

Kaiba drew. "I activate Card of Demise, which allows me to draw until I hold five cards, but what I don't use in five turns, goes straight to the graveyard." Kaiba drew until he held five cards. "I play one card face down, then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy any magic or trap card on your side of the field. So, I'll destroy your Swords of Revealing Light." The swords surrounding Kaiba vanished. "But it doesn't end there, now I activate my Fissure magic card, destroying the weakest face up monster on your side of the field."

A hole appeared beneath the Judge Man. He fell in and shattered.

"Then I play Aqua Madoor in defense mode." A monster with blue, spiky hair, a white mask, and a yellow and turquoise robe appeared. "I end my turn, but be warned Yugi, on my next turn, I'll crush you."

'His monster is no danger to me' Yami thought, 'he must have Return From the Different Dimension on the field.'

"Some time today please," Kaiba taunted.

Yami drew, in what seemed to be an eternity. Then after seeing what he drew, he grinned in delight.

"I flip my Bubonic Vermin face up," a pinkish orange mouse appeared. "This allows me to summon another Bubonic Vermin to the field in face down defense mode. Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring Valkyrion back from the graveyard," Valkyrion once again appeared on Yami's side of the field. "Then finally, I sacrifice my two Bubonic Vermin and my Valkyrion, so I can summon my final Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor!" The gigantic, blue fiend ascended onto Yami's side of the field.

"No," Kaiba complained, "not Obelisk!"

"I'm not done yet, for now I activate Spiritualism. This magic card sends one card on your side of the field back to your hand, and to top things off, this card can't be negated."

Kaiba cringed.

"So, I'll send the last face down card you played back to your hand."

Kaiba put the card back in his hand. 'No, he sent my Return From the Different Dimension back to my hand. There's nothing I can do!"

"Now, Dark Magician and Obelisk the Tormentor, destroy Kaiba's monster, and wipe out the rest of his lifepoints!"

The Dark Magician attacked Aqua Madoor. Once it shattered, Obelisk pulled back his mighty arm and released his punch squarely into Kaiba's chin. Kaiba groaned as his lifepoint meter hit 0.

"It appears I win." Yami said.

The holograms of the Dark Magician and Obelisk the Tormentor vanished.

"Alright Yug," Joey cheered. "I knew you'd clobber that creep."

Mokuba didn't say anything. All he could do was frown, knowing his brother lost yet again.

Yami looked at Kaiba. His face was down, disgraced by his defeat. "Kaiba, you put up an excellent fight, those were some great strategies you used."

Kaiba turned his back and shrugged. "I don't need your pity Yugi." He walked towards Mokuba. "Just remember, you won't be the king of games forever. Soon, I'll get the victory against you that I deserve. So enjoy the sweet taste of victory while it lasts, because it will get sour pretty soon." Kaiba then directed his attention towards Mokuba. "Let's go." He commanded.

"I'm coming," Mokuba followed suite as Kaiba left Yami and Joey by the Duel Dome.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Yugi was back. "We'd better get going too Joey," Yugi explained. "It's getting late, and if memory serves me well, you have an essay to start working on." He walked back towards home.

Joey frowned. "Ya had to bring that up didn't ya?" Joey called and ran after him. "How about one more duel, winner does the other's homework for a week. What do ya say buddy?"

_**The End**_


End file.
